


Black and black

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [28]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For Blindness Awareness Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: Harry loses his sight because of Valentine. Eggsy's still there.





	Black and black

**Author's Note:**

> For Blindness Awareness Month: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/world-blindness-awareness-month-october/

It started slowly.

When Harry was shot outside the church, he woke up with only one eye, already impeding his vision, but after Poppy, it started to get worse. He wore the glasses Merlin made for him, ones that automatically calibrated so that he could get as close to 20/20 vision as possible with only one eye.

But eventually even that stopped working, and one morning, Harry woke up, opened his one eye, and couldn’t see anything.

“Eggsy!” Harry called out, heart beating faster than it had even when facing down the barrel of Valentine’s gun.

“I’m right here Harry,” there was a hand on Harry’s cheek, and he leaned into it, glad that he could still get this comfort from his partner, even if he couldn’t see him.

“I can’t see,” he murmured, holding Eggsy close. “Nothing at all.”

“We knew this was coming,” Eggsy murmured. “We’ve been preparing for this.”

“I’m scared,” Harry breathed, voice almost a whimper.

“It’s okay to be scared,” Eggsy said, sitting on the bed next to Harry. “But I’m right here, nothing’s going to change that.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?” Harry murmured into the crook of Eggsy’s neck.

“You’re the best man I’ve ever known,” Eggsy murmured. “I’ll call Merlin, alright? Get us the day off.”

“I love you,” Harry murmured, lips brushing across Eggsy’s skin.

“I love you too,” Eggsy responded. “Now get up, it’s time for breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
